So Yesterday
by VonnyKun
Summary: Laharl is reborn as a normal human boy on earth...only to be raked back to the Nethrworld by flonne & Etna! Can flonne cope with the fact that he is no longer Laharl?
1. Jayce

Disclaimer:I do not own Disgaea or any of it's characters, I do, however, own Eri & Calaminous.  
  
I got the idea for this story while hearing "So Yesterday" on the radio(and NO, I DO NOT LIKE HILLARY DUFF AT ALL)  
  
This story takes place after the Normal ending of Disgaea, after Laharl is reincarnated out of his prinny form, and into a human boy. Assuming demons and angels age 100 times slower than humans, he would look the same age as Etna and Flonne in this story, he would have had time to catch up. Laharl's new Human name shall be Jayce.  
  
Laharl sat confused as ever as long forgotten memories and visions passed through his head. 'Wait,' he thought to himself,  
  
'Laharl. Is that my name? Who is Laharl?'. He saw people who he thought he hadn't seen before in his life, yet they still seemed familiar, there was a girl, two of them. One had red hair, the other blonde. Flonne.  
  
"Jayce, Jayce! Wake up!," Jayce awoke, in his desk, sitting in his classroom. Everyone was starring at him, including his teacher. He had been woken by his girlfriend, Eri. "Mrs. Yarnell looks like she's going to kill you!," she whispered.  
  
"It's nice of you to join us, Jason. That's the third time this week I've had to ask Eri to wake you up. Do I need to send you to the Nurse's to take a nap, like a 5-year-old? Or do I need to call your parents to see if your getting enough sleep at night?," his teacher said.  
  
Jayce sat in the Nurse's office, he'd been there about an hour now.  
  
'She's doing this to embarass me,' he thought.  
  
"Can I go now?," he asked, annoyed. "I guess," the Nurse replied. Jayce looked exactly the way Laharl looked in his  
  
former life, but he had brown hair, instead of blue, and the two pieces of hair that stuck out are gone. He also doesn't look like a demon, his teeth are not pointed, and niether are his ears, and he has Green eyes instead of red. He walked into his next class, just to find that the seat next to Eri was taken.   
  
'Great'  
  
He took the seat next to that one. Just then, the Lock Down alarm went off. They could hear large, heavy footsteps coming from the hallway. An enormous figure smashed through the door of the classroom, it looked like a monster of some sort.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?," Cried the boy who was sitting next to Eri.  
  
"I AM CALAMINOUS, MASTER OF FEAR AND PAIN! WHERE IS LORD LAHARL?"  
  
Calaminous grabbed Eri with a gargantuan fist and roared,"WHERE IS HE?!!!"  
  
" How the hell should I know?!," Eri screamed. "FINE! IF YOU WON'T TELL ME, I WILL BRING YOU BACK TO MY CASTLE AND MAKE YOU TELL ME! I WAS TOLD HE WAS HERE, AND I SHALL FIND HIM!," Calaminous yelled back. "Eri!," Jayce yelled as he grabbed on to Calaminous' foot. Calaminous shook him off without looking   
  
at who was bothering him, and lumbered away with Eri screaming in his hand. Jayce was knocked unconcious as his head hit the wall.  
  
Ok, Very short, I know, but it will get better(i hope), Etna and flonne will also be in the next chapter, so I'll be sure to get working on it right now! 


	2. Discovery

Chap. 2-  
  
Etna sat at her throne, things had been going well lately...too well. Flonne rushed into the room,"Etna! it's Gordon and and Jennifer, they say It's urgent!"  
  
'sigh, I knew it,' thought Etna. Etna had long since been made overlord by laharl before he died. Gordon and Jennifer had moved back to earth when Kurtis had finished atoning for his sins. they conquered Carter and became the new head of the EDF.  
  
"yeah?," said Etna as she walked to the large screen that had been installed into the Dark Assembly room.  
  
"Etna, there has been an attack on one of our schools that witnesses say looks like a demon, he's powerful, we couldn't stop him with any of our missiles or other weapons. Of course, we don't assume you were involved, but it would help if you came down here and apologized." said Jennifer.  
  
"It was probably another rogue Demon angry at the fact that I came into power and used it to bring peace between the worlds. There have been a lot of those, lately. I'll be there to check things-"Etna was interrupted by Gordon coming into view.  
  
"One more thing, Etna," said Gordon,"He was asking for laharl." Etna's face went a bit red as she turned toward Flonne, who's face was a pure crimson. Flonne left the room.   
  
"We'll be there right away," Etna said softly.  
  
Flonne sat in the classroom the attacker had bombarded. There were prents in the room with thier children, and some were being taken care of by Nurses, flonne stood near the Whiteboard, surveying the scene. All the students looked her age. Etna was busy speaking with Gordon, Jennifer, the Secretary of Defense, and the school superintendant. A girl walked up to Flonne and said,"Excuse me, but you look pretty young to be an 'Overlord's Right Hand Vassal'"   
  
"Actually, I'm much older than you, I'm almost 1525!" Flonne Replied.  
  
"Wow, Really?"  
  
"Yes, Actually, I'm older than the Overlord herself!," As Flonne spoke with this girl, she noticed one of the victims, lying on the ground, unconscious. She had always been one to be concerned for the unfortunate, so she walked over for a closer look.   
  
"Who's that?" Flonne asked,as she got up and began walking toward the boy.  
  
"Jayce, he was knoked unconscious by that-"  
  
"Get Etna.." Flonne almost whispered. ' It's Laharl ' she thought, it had to be.  
  
Omigod, My chapters are like, so short, i really need to work on that, keep in mind, despite my incredibly short updates, i do it very often! i'm already working on chapter 3. anyways, thanks for reviewing! 


End file.
